Operation Wallop
"This is an operation where Mugman, Ms. Chalice, all of the debtors of The Devil and King Dice and all of Cuphead's friends, family members and former enemies are ready to take back what Cuphead has lost: his soul. Now I wanna join in to lead the way for them. Wait, do I mention that General Chén arranged this? Well, I don't know." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wallop The Operation Wallop, also known as the Wallop Campaign, is an patriotic operation and was a high mission for Mugman,Ms. Chalice with all of their friends (except The Devil and King Dice because of being as archenemy) and all of former enemies of Inkwell Isle have to liberate Inkwell Isle and save Cuphead for make mutual benefit and overthrow Ngo Dinh Diem's rule. It is named after a term from Cuphead game, "wallop." This operation will be established by Mugman (as Cuphead's brother) and Ms. Chalice that their friends, their enemies and everyone in Inkwell Isle will fight and destroy their true archenemy as Ducangers.This operation will have win-win situation between Mugman,Ms. Chalice with all of their friends and all of former enemies with even General Chén,his soldiers,his army and Lê Cốc Đài Phương in Inkwell Isle instead of all former enemies versus Mugman,Ms. Chalice with all of their friends. Only happened after Assassination of Cuphead when Mugman and all of his friends have their sorrow and lost Cuphead, with Inkwell Isle's enemy nations and other former enemies have their regret and feel bad about had done to Inkwell Isle or Cuphead. History Prelude Battle Aftermath Supporters The Ceramic Heroes of Inkwell Isle The Ceramic Allies of Inkwell Isle The Ceramic Allies of Inkwell Isle are the ceramic allies can support Cuphead (before Assassination of Cuphead),Mugman and Ms. Chalice with their friends. They are supporters,fighters,helpers,anti-colonialist fighters and even both military generals,soldiers,veterans and military ceramic allies but Yamato Kappu is the former ceramic debtor of The Devil and King Dice that he has been become one of new allies by someone defeated himself. The Ceramic Allies of Inkwell Isle are : * Anthony Tasse * General Chén * Lewis Cuper * Lê Cốc Đài Phương * Mr. Palayok * Yamato Kappu The Debtors of The Devil and King Dice The Debtors of The Devil and King Dice are the debtors can have the deal from both the Devil and King Dice,which that is why all of them are Cuphead bosses with make Cuphead and Mugman have to save them from the Devil and King Dice. And the debtors of The Devil and King Dice are : * Baroness Von Bon Bon * Beppi The Clown * Blaze Brothers * Blind Specter * Cagney Carnation * Cala Maria * Captain Brineybeard * Djimmi The Great * Dr. Kahl's Robot * Goopy Le Grande * Grim Matchstick * Head of the Train * Hilda Berg * Moe Tato * Phantom Express * Psycarrot * Ribby and Croaks * Rumor Honeybottoms * Sally Stageplay * T-Bone * The Root Pack * Wally Warbles * Wally's Son * Weepy * Werner Werman The Former Enemies of Inkwell Isle The Former Enemies of Inkwell Isle are the new enemies used to against Cuphead (like in game),all of the debtors (like in USRAC War),Cuphead's friends and ceramic allies that they are parts of Inkwell Isle Wars and USRAC War. Even Werner Werman is a Kaiser of Werman Reich (or a a The Devil's debtor is first former archenemy of all of the debtors (first former enemy of who is a Cuphead boss that against all of Cuphead bosses by following Anti-Rubyist Policy and Anschluss policy) or Cuphead's former traitor because of his anschluss and membership of New Central Powers) since he used to be former debtor of The Devil and King Dice.Or Yamato Kappu is first former ceramic debtor of the Devil and Nương The Coconut Candy is former friendly rival of Baroness Von Bon Bon. Then Natalya Von Konfety is Baroness Von Bon Bon's former greatest enemy if after Assassination of Cuphead for example to The Former Enemies of Inkwell Isle. However,they can co-operate to Mugman and all of his friends for against Ducangers and make mutual benefits rather than fight each other after Assassination of Cuphead The former enemies of Inkwell Isle are splited into two types : Original Former Enemies (like in game) and New Former Enemies (like in Inkwell Isle Great War) Original Former Enemies The Original Former Enemies are enemies used to against Cuphead,Mugman and Ms. Chalice instead of against the debtors of The Devil and King Dice. Sometimes,they are unused enemies or non-unused enemies. They are monsters,other species,demons and even humans only arrived in all of Inkwell Isle. * Betty Beet * Demon Bat * Giant Spider * Jelly the Octopus * Pachi-Pachi New Former Enemies The New Former Enemies are enemies used to against Cuphead,Mugman,Ms. Chalice and their friends with even the debtors of The Devil and King Dice for conquer Inkwell Isle. They can arrived in USRAC War only. They are humans,candy humanoids,members of New Central Powers and Unified Soviet Red Assault Command,different species,the Soviets,the capitalists and even imperials in Inkwell Isle. * Artyom Keraskiyovich * Alfie Waltnier * Aleksei Chesvovich * Carolina Cherry * Fridrik Yegorenok * Evelina Savelmilaya * Sergei Nikiforov * Matvei Chelatrov * Natalia Akulavna * Marina Ayshonovna * Vitomir Tyazhelvich * Yaroslav Tyazhelvich * Onufri Dmitrievich * Maxim Artamonov * Artemiy Furmanov * Krasimir Yushakov * Zigfrids Danilovich * Viktor Bersinmann * Clarisse De Sucre Reine * Izabella The Confectionery * Natalya Von Konfety * Nương The Coconut Candy * Werner Werman * Yamato Kappu The Vietnamese Allies of Inkwell Isle The Vietnamese Allies of Inkwell Isle are allies came from Vietnam,Inkwell Isle and Duongland that they are soldiers,veterans,generals and some civilians,militias and fighters but even have the armies and factions,so that they will support Cuphead (before Assassination of Cuphead) ,Mugman and Ms. Chalice with their friends. The Vietnamese Allies of Inkwell Isle are : * General Chén * Lê Cốc Đài Phương * Nguyen Quang Khai * Nương The Coconut Candy Legacy Events * Ducanger Invasion of Inkwell Isle * Battle of Dark Forest * Battle of Junkyard Jive * First Battle of Inkwell Sea * Battle of Inkwell Isle Two * Siege of Sugarland * Ducanger Invasion of Clowndonia * Battle of Colina Chewies * Siege of Klyusibirsk * Defense of Hanoi * Battle of Lạc Mứt * Battle of Mỹ Tre * Ducanger Invasion of Inkwell Hell Casino * Battle of Aviary Action * Second Battle of Inkwell Sea * Battle of Bersiegerlin * Battle of Vöcktenbühel * Liberation of Elder Kettle's House * Battle of Clip Joint Calamity * Liberation of Inkwell Isle One * Third Battle of Inkwell Sea * Liberation of Inkwell Isle Two * Sinking of USS Frederick Douglas * Liberation of Inkwell Isle Three * Sinking of RMS Winston Churchill * Battle of Saigon Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Military Operations Category:World War III Events Category:Operations